Ashita He
by charlie nim
Summary: Y me siento solo... /No puedo soportar estos sentimientos... /Tú siempre estás tan feliz... /"No importa que, yo siempre estaré a tu lado". /Entonces... ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? {Song-fic}


_Advertencias:_ Un medio AU, un poco de posible OoC, cosas gais que pueden herir la sensibilidad del lector, feels a montones, entre otros...

Tanto la imagen como los personajes y la caqnción (la cual recomiendo escuchar mientras leen) no me pertenecen, sino que a sus respectivos autores.

Sin nada más que añadir... ¡Disfruten la lectura!

* * *

 _ **Ashita He**_

" _Un viento frío sopla a través de mi..."_

Y me siento solo...

No puedo soportar estos sentimientos...

Tú siempre estás tan feliz...

Mientras yo sufro, pero no puedo echarte la culpa. Claro que no, después de todo...

Lo que siento por ti es más fuerte aún.

Y cada día siento como mi corazón se va haciendo más pequeño. No puedo soportar ver tu sonrisa tan pura, esa forma de reír tan tuya, tu entusiasmo... ¡Todo en ti es tan perfecto!

Por alguna razón es como si...

" _Ya hubiera dejado de creer en el amor"_

Pero al verte no importa cuánto duela, tú haces que vuelva a creer, confiar, incluso amar y es extraño como con unas cuantas palabras haces que me calme. Ni siquiera yo mismo llego a entenderme del todo.

" _El mañana será probablemente mejor"_

Sí, eso es fácil para ti decirlo pero... Yo en ocasiones normales no podría creerlo así de simple... Y ese es el tema... ¡Tú lo consigues! ¡Haces que mi mundo de mil vueltas en tan solo unos segundos! Haces que crea ciegamente en tus palabras sin ningún atisbo de duda. Nunca te rindes, y cada día noto como te haces más fuerte, mientras yo... Yo sigo igual, siendo arrastrado por la corriente mientras intento alcanzarte.

" _No importa que, yo siempre estaré a tu lado"_

Aunque me cueste horrores, no te dejaré. Porque mientras este sentimiento persista, mi cuerpo y alma te pertenecerán. No lo dudes. Ni siquiera si llegas a olvidarme yo no lo haré de ti... No, mientras pueda seguir viendo tu hermosa sonrisa... Aquella que ilumina mis peores días, la que hace que me levante, y que me quede sin respiración. Siempre estaré ahí para ti.

Se cuando te encuentras mal, lo sé. Cuando no puedes hacerlo por ti solo. Así que por favor...

" _Déjame ver tu verdadero yo"_

Veo como las lágrimas resbalan por tu cara, y me das un pequeño _"gracias"_. No puedo dejar de pensar en cuán débil te ves ante mis ojos, y por raro que parezca me siento feliz. Feliz de poder ser el único que te ha llegado a ver de esa manera. No quiero que nadie más pueda ver esa expresión tuya.

Incluso si el mañana me da más miedo a mí que a ti... No dudes de mi fidelidad.

Si intentas suprimir tu malestar, sollozos o gritos de impotencia... Te abrazaré con fuerza dándote mi apoyo incondicional. No lo dudes. _No lo hagas._

" _No importa que, vamos a compartir cualquier cosa que venga, viendo el desconocido mañana"_

Porque mientras tú estés aquí, cerca de mí.

Todos los desagradables pensamientos de abandonarlo todo, de tirarlo por la borda...

Puedo aguantarlos. Puedo hacerlo.

Y así seguir a tu lado apoyándote.

Si seguimos juntos quizás todo se solucione... Como por arte de magia, sin necesidad de nada más...

Solo tú y yo.

" _Hacia el mañana"_

Eres irreemplazable, eso tampoco lo dudes. No existirá nunca nadie que pueda llegar a ser como tú. Nunca. No lo dudes. _Por favor..._

Ten por seguro que siempre te protegeré, lo haré. _No dudes…_

Si a ti... Si a ti realmente se te van las ganas de seguir por el mismo camino, recuerda lo que me dijiste. Hazlo. _Por favor._

" _Después de las lagrimas, siempre habrá un arco iris en lo alto del cielo"_

—¡Y yo siempre estaré justo a tu lado, Asahi! —decías con una de tus enormes y hermosas sonrisas en aquel entonces— Por eso... ¡Siempre tendrás una razón para sonreír!

" _Si el mañana desaparece..."_

Solo necesito... Estar aún más cerca de ti. Sería realmente feliz estando con la persona más importante para mí. En todo el universo. Pero... _Lo siento._

Quizás yo no valía para esto, quizás tú necesites a otra persona mejor que yo, quizás seas más feliz con ella, quizás solo este siendo un obstáculo en tu camino. Quizás...

Y creo que debería de una vez por todas ponerle un fin a esto, es lo mejor.

Deseo que cuando te enteres mantengas la calma, pero te conozco demasiado bien... Sé que no será así, lo cual hace que me anime un poco más. Por lo tanto, lo único que quiero es que sigas adelante.

Me hubiera gustado compartir aún más cosas contigo, hablar más, disfrutar, enojarme por cosas sin importancia, reírme o simplemente estar junto a ti.

Pero no puedo arrastrarte hacia mi destino, ni por más egoísta que sea. Mi deseo por tú felicidad siempre será más fuerte. _No lo dudes. No lo hagas._

" _Seguiríamos juntos en ese destino donde quiero estar"_

¿Acaso eso es posible? No lo creo. Imposible. Vive tu vida.

Sin mí.

—¿¡Qué!? ¡Estás mintiéndome! ¡No puede ser! No puede... —decías mientras te derrumbabas, eso mismo era lo que quería evitar. Protegiéndote. Me fue imposible, me lo arrancaron todo de alguna forma irremediable.

No. Más bien, yo deje que lo hicieran. Si tan solo yo... Si tan... Solo...

 **...**

—Noya, cálmate. No creo que eso sea lo mejor que puedas hacer en frente de los demás... —intentaba sonar tranquilizador Suga — Solo cálmate.

Los demás intentaban no meterse. Pero los sollozos tanto de Hinata como de Yamaguchi eran lo más audibles; puede que no fueran tan cercanos pero "eso" fue demasiado. Para todos.

—¡¿Cómo quieres que me calme?! ¡Si el muy idiota fue un completo cobarde! ¡No pudo haberme hecho esto! ¡No! —salía corriendo mientras intentaba retener sus lagrimas a duras penas.

—Nishinoya...

" _Porque..."_

—Asahi... ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? Dijiste que siempre estarías a mi lado, que nunca me abandonarías, que me... Protegerías. ¿Acaso solo fueron mentiras? Yo no quiero creer eso... Quiero creer que realmente tú...

" _Yo..."_

—¿Deberíamos buscar a Noya? —preguntó Tanaka con una mirada llena de tristeza.

—No, creo que es momento de dejarlo solo con sus pensamientos.

—Suga tiene razón —afirmó Daichi —. Después de todo... Él es quien lo está pasando peor que cualquiera de nosotros, Tanaka.

—Lo mejor es que os vais todos a casa ya...

—Pero... Suga... Nosotros también queremos ver a Asahi, por favor...

—¡Hinata, idiota! Vámonos, lo mejor es si probamos mañana —Kageyama intentó sonar tranquilizador. Intentó.

Poco a poco todos iban saliendo, Yamaguchi aún no conseguía salir de su estupor por lo que Tsukishima tuvo que llevarlo en brazos. Nadie se extrañó. Había cosas más en las que pensar.

 **...**

La ceremonia fue corta y concisa, nada muy grande. ¿Acaso alguien querría celebrar por todo lo alto un funeral?

Incluso eso fue un sufrimiento interminable para Nishinoya. Apenas podía mantenerse en pie. Aunque hayan pasado ya tres semanas desde lo ocurrido, no podía siquiera pensar con claridad, no es que no podía, no quería. Para nada. No quería toparse con la realidad.

Una realidad en la cual Asahi no se encontraba.

No quería. Es que no podía ser así. ¡No!

Sus amigos habían hecho de todo para ayudarlo, pero muy en el fondo sabían que eso solo podría superarlo él, sin ningún tipo de ayuda.

Pasase lo que pasase eso solo tendría que ver con su decisión. Solo la suya. De nadie más.

Nishinoya creía que sin Asahi, no podría vivir. Sin él, ni sus abrazos, sus besos, los suspiros, sonrisas, sus lindas y adorables formas de animarlo, como a pesar de su timidez siempre lo sorprendía de alguna manera. ¡Todo en él era tan perfecto! No dudaba de ello, sentía como se complementaban perfectamente.

Entonces... ¿Por qué se lo arrebataron tan rápidamente? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no pudo darse cuenta antes de todo por lo que pasaba su novio? ¿Por qué no pudo ayudarlo? ¿Por qué no pudo brindarle su apoyo? ¿Su protección?

Tantas preguntas eran las que rodaban por la mente del más pequeño, que no podía superar la gran pérdida del ser más hermoso al que había conocido, y conocerá jamás.

Quiere dejarlo todo atrás e irse para siempre.

Su vida sin él no tiene sentido.

 **...**

Recordaba a la perfección todos aquellos momentos juntos, tan nítidos aún en su mente como si hubieran sido ayer...

—Yū, prométeme una cosa.

— ¿Eh?

—Solo hazlo.

—Claro. Mientras no sea algo como no ser genial~.

—Ahh —suspiró con una sonrisa antes de continuar—. Prométeme que... Nunca dejarás de sonreír.

—¡Vaya! Eso sí que es raro, como crees que podría yo dejar de hacer algo tan natural. Pero si tú lo quieres, ¡te lo prometo! —con una sonrisa tan suya dijo, para luego saltar a los brazos del otro sin ningún tipo de intención de soltarlo.

Ambos reían, disfrutando aquel momento en donde solo se encontraban ellos dos.

En este momento cree que eso que él consideraba tan natural, ahora se había convertido en un suplicio. Ya no tenía nadie a quien dedicarle aquella sonrisa tan cargada de sentimientos. _Nadie._

Y se da cuenta... De que le falló a Asahi. A sus amigos. A su propia familia. Dejó que todo llegara a ese destino. Rompió su promesa. La cual en su momento no le resulto tan importante pero ahora... Ahora sabía a lo que se refería.

Lo tenía claro, no dejaría su promesa rota.

Claro que no, aún le quedaba una razón para seguir.

Para continuar el camino que una persona dejó incompleto.

La cumpliría hasta el día en el cual no pueda seguir más. Pero ese día no sería hoy.

Ya que...

Su amor era más fuerte que todo lo demás.

Y por eso dejaba en claro: "Te amo, Asahi".

Aunque las palabras se perdieran en el viento, sabía que llegarían a su destino.

" _Te amo, Yū"._

* * *

He aquí el final de este pequeño proyecto.

Es mi primera vez probando el _song-fic_ , me ha agradado bastante como quedó.

Y originalmente este fue un aporte mío para Año Nuevo (publicado en la fecha en Wattpad). Ahora al fin me digne a pasarlo por estos confines del mundo 3

Por lo demás aún me quedan más por pasar aquí...

Y eso.

¡Espero que les haya gustado!

AmeStri.


End file.
